


Two Boys Trying in Tokyo

by faceerasure



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hair Braiding, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Shorts, Teen Romance, a lot of aus probably too, idk wtf im doing but i know i love akeshu soooooo, more tags to come!!, s, these tags are a mess i am sorry, usually short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faceerasure/pseuds/faceerasure
Summary: A drabble collection for Akeshu fans made by an Akeshu fan with some drabbles being too long to be a drabble but too short to be an ongoing story.Anyways! This collection is just full of drabbles and ideas and AUs I've written for my favorite ship in P5, so I hope you enjoy this book/collection thing.





	1. Windy Days

Cold, windy days were one of those things many people hated, but couldn’t avoid. Windy and cold weather was always inevitable, especially during the month of November. For a certain detective, however, he didn’t know how much more of the wind blowing his brunette hair into his face he could stand. Goro's hair always tangled and stuck out in every direction in the terrible wind, much like the one he was experiencing. Every ten seconds, he would have to flatten his mane done so that he would look _somewhat_ professional; even then, his hair became more frizzy due to the fabric of his gloves.

 

After a few minutes of travelling around and doing some interviews he had to attend to, he arrived at LeBlanc, a sigh of relief somewhat alleviating the stress Goro had garnered over the day.

 

The warm aroma of coffee filled his senses as he opened the door, the small ringing of the entrance bell alerting everyone that he was here—though there was nobody inside. Goro casually walked over to the counter and took a seat in front of the familiar Akira Kurusu. Goro placed down his suitcase before he gave a small smile, though hair getting in the way of his attempt at the kind gesture.

 

“Hey,” was all Akira said before getting right to work on Goro's most preferred cup of coffee; cream and a spoonful of sugar.

 

After pulling a few loose strands of hair behind his ear, Goro said in his usual conversationalist tone, “Not feeling well today Kurusu-kun?”

 

Akira had turned his back on Goro to work on the coffee, so he shrugged and peeked over his shoulder.

 

“I guess. With all this wind, people can get allergies. And.. I don’t think anyone particularly enjoys that,” Akira said with nonchalance lacing every word. It seemed no one had the energy to deal with the frigid wind, so the usually quiet and collected Akira would probably take _that_ much more of a disliking to it.

 

Akechi sighed in acknowledgement. His brain and hair was all fuzzy and he felt like he could just lie down on the smooth counter and sleep forever.

 

“Certainly a possibility and one I hope I don’t have to deal with soon. Anyhow, how was school today?” asked Goro, trying the lighten the mood from cold windy days to maybe better school hours.

 

Akira grinned slyly at Goro's obvious attempt to change the topic so quickly, responding, “Terrible, all my assignments kept blowing away. I think I’m missing some English homework I had.”

 

Goro rolled his eyes but still chuckled. His long talks with Akira were always endearing. Sometimes, Goro even wished (regrettably) that he could stay at the cafe for hours, just to talk to him. But that would lead to attachment towards the dark-haired boy. Goro couldn’t allow it. He had things planned for the Phantom Thief leader and getting attached would hinder him from accomplishing these goals. Still, how he longed for some sort of friendship with Akira or—dare he say—a relationship with-

 

“You okay?” Akira asked with sincerity, turning around to face Goro directly. Goro had not even realized that he had zoned out thinking about..

 

Goro's cheeks turned soft red and damn, he was flustered. Without thinking, he panicked; mask shattering into a billion pieces. He blabbered out, “I suppose not, my hair has been quite annoying, with the wind and all.”

 

The brunette couldn’t believe the words he had just said out loud, and neither could the barista in front of him, who stood paralyzed. Before Goro could apologize for his unprecedented tangent, Akira smirked in a teasing manner, propping his elbows onto the counter and putting his chin onto his laced fingers. _Oh no._

 

“Oh? Since when did the Detective Prince care so much about his hair?” Akira sassily said, his eyes twinkling. _Just what is he thinking?_ thought a frenzied and blushing Goro, lowering his head to hide his colored face with his brown locks.

 

Without a quick response, Akira assumed Goro’s silence was a _I do care about my hair_. Still, he continued, “Well, if you don’t care about it, then why is it so pretty, hm?”

 

Goro might’ve burst like a balloon against a needle if it weren’t for the fact that he was practiced in putting on a convincing façade; rebuilding the mask he wore so that it couldn’t be seen through. The brunette coughed, calming himself down to at least look at Akira’s general direction.

 

In the smoothest voice Goro could, he cooed, “Are you seriously going to compliment my hair? Do you not see the stage it is in? It’s horrendous.”

 

Akira’s eyes twinkled even brighter. Goro's plan of catching him off guard utterly failed; strike one. In fact, he seemed to have fueled the ideas procuring in the black-haired boy’s head.

 

“Hey, I have a proposition to make,” Akira voiced, his grin not letting up. Akechi put on the face of fake interest and listened for what he had to say; even if he was dying internally. _God, if I could smack that grin off his goddamn face.._

 

“Yes?” Goro politely responded, showing off one of his brilliant TV smiles.

 

Akira’s grin fell at the smile, his eyes narrowing behind thick lenses. Goro nervously buzzed on the inside with anxiousness; the barista know he was trying to play it safe. It was amazing how the boy in front of him could be one thing and then another in a matter of seconds.

 

“First off, you don’t have to pretend to be a glitz and glamor celebrity when you’re here. Be as honest as you can be,” Akira suggested, his voice so damn _genuine_. Goro's eyes widened at his statement, again looking into his lap so he didn’t have to stare at Akira’s heartfelt ones; another strike. Akira smiled gently.

 

“Second—” his lips formed a slight smirk, “—let me fix up your hair for the cost of one cup of coffee.”

 

The brunette hadn’t interpreted the words at first, but when he thought them over several times and it finally clicked, Goro was a blushing mess. He held a hand over his mouth, too flustered to say anything. _Why the hell does he do this to me?! That bastard!_ Yet, a part of him hated himself for ever thinking these things and his mask broke again, this time beyond repair. Never had he felt like this before, so why now?

 

After a minute of silence and Akira smiling victoriously at Goro's red face, the detective simply nodded to the proposition and glued his eyes to the floor so that no glances would wander to the dark-haired boys face. Akira’s lips perked up in delight as he walked behind Goro.

 

With delicate motions, Akira flattened down Goro's strewn hair so that his hair appeared as if it hadn’t been through a wind storm and back. After he was done with that, Akira slowly ran his fingers through the brown hair to straighten out any tangled knots that had tied themselves together. Goro had to admit, it did feel nice to have Akira, of all people, to be fixing his hair. The silence that fell between the two of them was pleasant and Goro let out a satisfied sigh. For some reason, he didn’t feel embarrassed anymore. Sure, he was blushing tomato red, but the sensation of anger and resentment towards the other melted away. He—in a way—felt relieved. Relieved that Akira did as he had said. The part of him that had gotten angry at him for calling Akira a bastard was practically _purring_. _I suppose.. Enjoying this for awhile wouldn’t hurt._ He, for the first time, left himself vulnerable and threw away his mask.

 

“Hey, Akechi-kun?” Akira casually said, still running his fingers through Goro's hair, Akechi noticing quickly that there weren’t any knots left.

 

“Hm?” Goro hummed peacefully, eyes closed in comfort and paying full attention to Akira’s touch.

 

“Is it alright if I make a braid?” Akira asked before continuing, “Y’know, so your hair doesn’t messed up the second you get outside.”

 

Goro could feel Akira’s bright smile from behind him, and it made him feel fuzzy in a way that even he—the Detective Prince—couldn’t deduce.


	2. Cliché

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU story because why not. A very messy one, but I think it's cute.

“What’s going on?”

“Everyone stay calm! It’s under control!”

“Is there a criminal?”

“No ma’am-”

“Where the _hell_ are they?!”

Over the loud commotion and shouts in the casino, Joker crept past the frightened crowd, briefcase full of important documents under his arm snugly. The cops were getting involved and his time to leave had come. Who ever suspected he and the others would be at the casino was devilishly smart, considering he and the other Phantom Thieves had orchestrated the plan with no flaws. The person even cracked down on their backup plan, which _was_ to escape through the vents and escape from there; yet even then, all the paths that the vents led to would lead Joker immediately to police force and would end up in his arrest. For the time being, he hid in a small storage closet, waiting for any tips or advice from his fellow teammates.

At this point, Oracle and the rest of the group didn’t know what to do, as their group had gotten separated when trying to avoid the fuzz and their leader—with the essential info under his sleeve—alone.

“Joker! Are you alright?” Oracle asked, the communication device transferring her worried voice.

Joker responded calmly, “Yeah.”

He could hear everyone give a loud sigh of relief, Panther exclaiming with annoyance, “Geez, don’t make us worry like that! You should’ve said you were somewhere safe!”

Joker didn’t say anything as Queen interjected, “Well, at least he’s not hurt..”

“Well Oracle, got anything for ‘im?” Skull voiced, his statement full of concern. “Like, y’know, any escape route? All of us were able to get out but that’s ‘cause we were able to get out before Joker could.”

Oracle groaned as clicking was heard, trying to find a location he could escape from with no detection. After a few moments, Oracle shouted out and slapped her forehead, “Ah! Duh! Ok, Joker, there’s a way you can escape from the roof. Just get up there through some vents and there’s nobody up there, so you’ll be good! From there, just use your grappling hook to go to another building and boom! Mission escape complete! You got it?”

Joker nodded silently as he sprinted with litheness to a staircase, climbing the steps and looking around for a vent. He spotted one and pulled the vent cover off with a screwdriver deep in his pocket and climbed in.

He crawled around, his teammates telling him which way to go, until finally, he was on the roof. Unfortunately, there was somebody up there and he was beaming with smugness, a gun pointed right at him. Getting into a battle stance, Joker took out his dagger and said quietly, “There’s someone here.”

There was an uproar of worried comments from his teammates.

“O-Oracle, what was that about there ‘being no one on the roof’?” Noir blurted out.

“What!? H-How did he get up there without detection!? Joker, d-don’t panic! I, um, am sure that’s just a toy gun..?” Oracle responded, the clicking on her side of the communication device going crazy as she checked any mistakes in her escape route.

“So, you’re the famed Joker, leader of the Phantom Thieves, hm?” said the boy, his eyes glued onto Joker, inspecting him. The leader didn’t respond, opting to stay silent instead. The boy chuckled.

“Not up for talking? That’s fine. Come quietly with the documents Joker and I’ll consider.. Letting you run amok,” he gave Joker a sweet smile.

Joker’s eyes widened, a chance to easily escape just presented itself. However, the Phantom Thieves seemed less than enthusiastic to let him oblige.

“Do not do it Joker! This detective.. I can sense his malice,” Inari warned.

All of a sudden, Panther yelled out, “Wait.. Is that..? Oh my gosh! It’s the Detective Prince, Goro Akechi! No wonder the police knew where we were going to be, they had him on their side!”

“That’s right.. I thought he sounded familiar,” said Queen, her tone in voice dropping as if unimpressed.  

“Well Joker? Will you take my offer?” said Goro before laughing again, “It’s not like you can do anything else anyhow.”

Joker stared at him, reading his expression and posture. He was confident—the grin said as much. He even had a lax hand on his hip. Joker continued to stay silent, not daring to say a word and continued to stare the detective down. Goro exhaled, shaking his head to exaggerate his exasperation.

“You do know I haven’t all day to play your quiet games? To make the decision easier, why don’t I simply..”

Goro, without any hesitation, dropped the gun with a clatter before promptly kicking it towards Joker, the gun sliding right before Joker’s feet. Joker was surprised yet again by his bold action and couldn’t believe that the detective was giving up his advantage. The detective saw the thief’s shock and chuckled, amused. Joker narrowed his eyes, looking towards the door that lead to the rooftop. Goro shook his head.

“It’s just you and me Joker. I’ve called up no backup.”

“ _What_?! Is this guy that crazy?!” Skull shouted, not able to hide his amazement.

Oracle huffed, the detective stressing her out beyond belief. All she could say was, “Joker, be careful! This guy knows what he’s doing!”

Joker picked up the gun and held it in his gloved hand, analyzing its every detail. His first comment to the detective—after a minute or so of looking at the gun—was, “Trying to intimidate me with a fake gun?”

Goro perked up his eyebrows, impressed that the thief could tell it was a fake just by looking at it and not actually triggering it.

“I suppose you could say that. Know much about guns?”

Joker answered with a quiet, “Hm.” Goro shrugged his shoulders, trying to seem nonchalant.

“Alright. I accept,” said Joker abruptly, tossing aside the gun. Everyone gasped, distraught cries from multiple teammates being picked up from the other end. 

“Joker!”

“Don’t let him fool you leader!”

“You- you _can’t_ be for real?!”

The detective narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing Joker’s face. Of course, he didn’t see much; the mask was blocking his face.

“Alrig-”

Joker walked over to Goro, not a single stumble in his step. Needless to say, Goro had to take a few uncertain steps backwards.

“Why are you letting me go?” asked Joker as he stood in front of Goro, looking straight into the detective’s reddish-brown eyes, head tilted quizzically. For a moment, Goro was taken aback by his blunt comment, before recovering to respond,

“Your case intrigues me. Your sense of justice intrigues me. I’d like to know about it, so that’s why I’m now leading your case. Truth be told, I’m intrigued in you as well.”

Joker was alarmed by the comment. However, he grinned, saying in a teasing tone, “I _intrigue_ you, hm detective? Then why do you pretend that you’re going to take me in?”

Goro crossed his arms as if the answer was obvious, “I have to make an effort so that I don’t get taken into custody, yes? I admit, it’s a risky way of getting to talk to you, but it’s the only way. Anyways, I'm being honest when I say I need that suitcase. I’m not joking; I will arrest you if you don’t hand it over.”

“Or what, you’ll cuff me? How very improper of you, dear detective~” Joker said, his teasing voice enhancing his slowly arising cockiness, a wide smirk plastered all over his face. 

Goro coughed, his face becoming a soft shade of red and sheepishly looking away; Joker had to admit, he found it quite cute. Goro responded steadily, “I’m afraid to say that that’s how you arrest someone.”

The thief chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck out of habit. Even if he was an opposing force to the Phantom Thieves, Goro didn’t seem to threaten them in anyway if he was actually allowing the leader to go free. And if this was all a ruse, it wasn't like Joker had given him any information that could help the case. Still, he had to leave the documents, but he could steal those back anytime _._

“Well then,” Joker held out the large suitcase, “I’ve got things to do, people to see, and detectives to evade.”

Goro rolled his eyes at his comment, “How self-assertive.”

“You like it.”

“Shut it or I’ll reconsider my offer,” said a flustered Goro, snatching the suitcase from Joker’s grasp.  

Joker gave him a proud smirk and a wink before he ran off to the edge and activated his grappling hook, the hook latching itself onto a nearby building’s large sign. His teammates were all awestruck at what their leader had accomplished, but were pleased with the results. 

Goro watched him glide away onto the next building, narrowing his eyes as his face flushed red, his arms still crossed. 

“So cliché.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of Akeshu in this one! I couldn't seem to get this drabble right, so I ended up re-writing it so many times, I guess it's just lacking. There will be more in the next one though; I promise!


	3. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira takes Goro out to get a crepe.

“Kurusu-kun, is this _really_ necessary?” Goro questioned without any breath, his legs weary due to him trying to keep up with Akira’s fastening pace. 

The blacked-haired boy looked at him as if he were crazy, a peculiar look of confusion overcoming his features. 

“Akechi-senpai. That made no sense whatsoever,” said Akira, blunt in his statement. 

“Alright then, let me rephrase that comment just for you; where the hell are you taking me that you feel the need to drag me half across the city without a second thought of taking a break?” Goro said, practically wheezing the words out. 

Their arms still linked, Akira gave Goro a goofy smile full of teeth that made him begrudgingly sigh and smile back gently. 

Not taking a moment to slow down and weaving effortlessly around other pedestrians, Akira—in a happy-go-lucky voice—replied, “I’m gonna go get us some crepes, or if you’re in the mood, we could share on-”  
“Cutting you off right there,” Goro reciprocated swiftly, though a bad move on his part as Akira immediately griped back, “C’mon, I’m not made of money. Let’s just share one and-”

“I’ll help you pay if that’s the only problem,” Goro argued, reaching for his back pocket. 

“No!” Akira said, and for the first time since they had left the school grounds, Akira stopped. His eyes were wide behind his glasses and he had a hand to his mouth in shock, surprised at what he had said. Goro raised his eyebrows, but silently said thanks to God that Akira quit running. Hands on his knees, Goro turned his head to get a better look at the reason Akira had abruptly stopped. Goro noticed that his face was bright _red._  

“Huh? Kurusu-kun.. Why is your face so re-?”

“We’re here,” and as it turned out, the crepe stand was standing right there. 

“Alright then, here,” Goro stood up straight as he held out two yen, each worth 1000. The expression on Akira’s face when Goro did this was almost exasperated, the barista huffing and playing with his hair. 

“No, I’ll pay for one.”

“One? Please, I want to have one of my own—considering you already pulled me all the way over here.”

Akira rolled his eyes.

“That’s nice. Too bad I’m still getting one and one for the both of us.”

Goro was somewhat fed up with Akira, but at that point, he was too tired to argue back and just grunted a simple, “Fine.”

Akira seemed to buzz with happiness as he walked up to lady behind the stand and ordered a crepe. Goro watched him talk to the lady before turning away to find a bench he could rest on. 

After a few minutes of people-watching and checking his phone for any new messages, Akira came over with a cup of coffee and a crepe full of strawberries and sweet cream cheese that was drizzled with chocolate syrup.  

“What an original choice,” Goro said, chuckling gently. 

“You take what you can get, and this was the cheapest one.”

“Figures.”

“And what the _hell_ does that imply?”

The sound of Goro laughing with genuine happiness made Akira smile wide. It wasn’t a fake one that he usually used on TV to satisfy the image of ‘Charming Detective Prince’; it was full of emotion, and Akira was cheerful that he was able to do that. 

“Moving past that rude comment, here. You take the first bite,” Akira insisted, handing the fork and crepe to Goro. The brunette took the treat without another word, taking a bite out of it.

“Soooo?” asked Akira expectantly as Goro finished chewing, “Did I choose a great first date spot?” 

Goro almost spat out the crepe, his face turning redder than the strawberries. All of the gears in his head came to a sudden stop, as he turned to look at Akira with wide eyes.

_“What did you just say?”_

Akira grinned like a cat, taking a sip of coffee. 

“I’m guessing you figured out that, yes, this is a date.”

Goro couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Was Kurusu-kun implying that they were.. Goro somehow blushed even harder. _Quickly, come up with a response!_

“For you it is, however, I never agreed to this. Hell, did I even have a say in any of this?” 

Akira was somewhat taken aback by Goro’s words, his grey eyes showing bewilderment. Suddenly, Akira seemed very embarrassed, glancing to the side with narrowed eyes. Not only that, but Goro could see that he was on the verge of _tears._  Goro knew he had done something wrong, never had he seen Akira well up like that.

“Um.. K-Kurusu-kun?” Goro said, trying to put up a gentle and comforting tone; 

Though admittedly, he had no idea how to do one with success. 

Akira seemed to snap back into reality as he responded with a curt, “Yeah?”

“Are..” Goro hesitated with the next few words, “Are you alright?” 

Goro knew how cheesy the phrase was and it made him seem like an absolute dimwit for asking such a thing; of course Akira wasn’t! And Goro had done it to him, whatever _it_ was. 

“Of course I am. Sorry, guess I just feel bad.” 

“And why’s that? Did I do something wron-”

“No!” Akira shouted, Goro blinking at his response. Akira huffed as he ran his hand through his black hair and placed the coffee cup onto the floor, “No, of course you didn’t.”

Goro looked at him doubtfully.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For the reason you almost cried.”

Akira looked at him, but gazed back down. 

“It’s my fault. I-I shouldn’t have called this a date, ‘cause it isn’t. I didn’t even consider.. Y’know, your feelings.”

Goro blushed again, looking at the crepe he was holding onto tightly. 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. Truly, it was a bit harsh. And,” Goro smiled gently, “I didn’t _really_ mean it. It’s strange to be acknowledged like that, considering that never have I been cared for like that. I-It’s a foreign concept, and I overreacted. Truth be told, I-I feel the same way-” 

Before he could finish his impromptu confession, Akira leaned in and tenderly pressed his lips against Goro’s for an affectionate and chaste kiss. 

Goro was having a complete mental breakdown as his eyes remained wide, his face and ears glowing red and his grasp on the crepe tensing. He didn’t dare move in case he shattered the dream he was in. It was.. Warm, welcoming. Akira placed his hands onto Goro’s waist; Goro had always been touch-starved, so he was more than happy to allow it. But alas, as quickly as the dream had begun, it ended. Akira separated his lips and hands from Goro, leaving him to bring his hand to touch his lips sheepishly and red-brown eyes to remain open.  

Akira smiled, taking in the brunette’s adorable reaction. 

Goro’s face didn’t seem to change, and Akira laughed, “Keep staring and you’ll make me blush senpai!” 

Goro reddened and scoffed, taking a bite of his crepe. 

“Just for that, this crepe is mine now."

"It was an outstanding price of 800 yen y'know." 

"Let me have the win Kurusu-kun."

Akira beamed, his heart feeling as if it could soar, and responded, "Whatever you say." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy howdy, am I a self-indulgent monster. Hope you enjoyed this drabble as well! Thanks for reading! d=(´▽｀)=b


	4. Uninvited Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masquerade Ball AU where Goro meets a captivating uninvited guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads-up, this drabble is pretty long, so if you're not into that, just skip this chapter! I know this is a drabble collection, but it wouldn't hurt to let a lengthy one slip by, right? Anyways, hope you enjoy! <3

* * *

Invitations to a masquerade ball were being flown around to the wealthy of the city. Beautiful rose stamps clasped the vanilla envelopes together, calling cards to the grandiose dance inside. All the folks who received a card were eager to attend the esteemed Goro Akechi’s outing.

“A dance with the prince himself!”

“Do you think he will be happy if I wear this dress?” 

“My, how the idea makes me feel such elation in my heart!” 

However, the host himself was not in the least excited. In fact, it was all a scheme his father had set up to see if he could find anyone that could be his potential bride. If he was going to be honest, Goro didn’t give a flying fuck about the dance, much less finding someone he could “potentially” wed. It was obvious his father didn’t care about him or his feelings; he was only interested in Goro getting a rich wife so that he could have an increase in his own financial gain. There was only one reason he was allowing this entire charade to happen; to get on his father’s good side so that he could get the man’s trust and get close enough to backstab his corrupt father and take his place on the throne so that the corruption would end. 

But for now, Goro had to set aside his feelings of irritation and use every minute he could to get his father’s trust. And so the ball was scheduled to occur later that evening. 

The night was beautiful—all the stars could have lit the entire grand hall—and everyone in the hall seemed to be having a wonderful time, clinking glasses of expensive wine together and dancing along with the slow music being made by the orchestra his father had hired. 

Thus far, Goro had—begrudgingly—danced with every lady in the hall, though none except a select four piqued his curiosity; a lovely lady with a red cat mask, another lady whose gown was fit for a queen, a strange short girl with orange hair, and a famous ballerina. And though speaking with them was much more interesting than with any of the other masked ladies in the hall, he didn’t find _anyone_ he was willing to marry. It seemed all the women there were only in for his looks and never even considered going any deeper than that.

Frustrated, Goro bowed gracefully while he complimented the girl he had just danced with and excused himself before promptly leaving to go outside. Goro went out onto the castle grounds where a garden nearby with lush, beautiful flowers and a gazebo he could sit under seemed like his most favorable choice. He wanted to get away from the annoying crowds of people swarming around him and the all-too-passive jeers of all the drunken adults and have a moment to himself. 

Sitting under the small gazebo seemed to calm his nerves down, for he was in a state of tranquility, listening to the wind gently brush against the leaves of the trees. He took off his mask for the first time that evening and felt the cool air graze his face. 

As if being in peace was an unforgivable thing for Goro to experience, a loud rustle in the bushes arose, immediately alerting the brunette prince. He curtly unsheathed his sword and stood up, his eyes stuck onto the shrubbery. _That was far too loud for any animal.._

“Whoever that is, get out now,” Goro said, not a single word wavering.

And to no surprise at all, a voice responded, “Wa-hoh young prince, so the rumors are true! You truly are a brave man.”

A dark figure stood up and Goro examined the person’s frame. It was a boy, who looked to be his age, but in no way the same social status as him as his clothing looked cheap and shabby. Everything he wore was black; even his unruly hair was as dark as the coat he wore. Goro would’ve mistook him as a shadow if the boy hadn’t made so much noise and made himself obvious.

Even with all that beside, what Goro found surprising was that the boy had on a mask of his own, a black and white domino mask that had a birdlike nose—much like Goro’s one but much shorter. It was not something any regular person such as the boy could just buy without wasting his money for a week’s worth of food. 

The masked boy had his hands up, but a confident grin plastered his cheeks, as if this where amusing to him. Goro could confirm that it was not, and that this peasant could get a considerable amount of jail time for coming onto the castle grounds uninvited. 

 “How did you get in?” Goro asked, his sword pointed out towards the intruder. He simply laughed and Goro scowled, unimpressed. 

“Wait, your serious? The guards here suck! Y’know, for a royal castle, you lot have some touchin’ up to do when it comes to your security-”

Goro made a quick movement that ended with the tip of the blade being a mere centimeter away from the boy’s neck. The boy didn’t seem to be alarmed in any way. All he did was look down at the blade and tilt his head. 

“Heeey, no need to get restless my dear prince! I just came here to ask you somethin’!” 

“Don’t say a single word, or your head will be off in a second!” Goro yelled, annoyed that this boy was so nonchalant about everything. Did he not see the dire repercussions that he could—no— _would_ face? 

The threat made the boy sigh.

“Now your making threats. What did I do to deserve this?”

“ _Excuse me_? You’re trespassing into a highly prestigious place that no normal person can simply frolic into. I bet you’re here to kidnap me and use me as blackmail so that my father-”

“Your highness, you’re saying the dumbest things I’ve ever heard,” said the boy, pouting sadly at Goro’s words. 

That was the last straw. Goro, with all his might, went to slice the boy when the loud clash of metal scraping against each other interrupted his sword from moving any further. Goro gasped as the boy—with his own strength—completely reversed his attack with a dagger and sent Goro tumbling onto the grass, sword falling out of his hands. Goro was amazed. The boy had utterly caught him off guard and was able to get the advantage in the matter of seconds. Grinning generously, the intruder held out his hand and put his dagger away into his pocket. 

“Sorry about that. Guess I went a little overboard, huh?”

Dismissing the hand entirely, Goro couldn’t help himself from asking. His eyes were glued onto the dark figure in front of him. 

“Who are you?” 

The boy raised an eyebrow at the question, before sighing again. 

“Does it matter? I’m only going to be here once. When I leave once I’ve asked my question, you won’t remember me. Or you’ll have me arrested and sent to the guillotine or whatever. Anyhow, I’m just another plebeian in your eyes. Another thing to profit off of.”

The brunette prince couldn’t believe the things he was hearing. _Another thing to profit off?_ Goro couldn’t help but laugh, and the boy couldn’t do much but smile ruefully. 

“So you don’t deny it?” 

Goro laughed through his words, “What do you take me to be, some sort of corrupt monarch?”

At this, the dark haired boy shrugged and chuckled himself, “Not really, but your dad is, isn’t he?” Goro grimaced as he nodded, grabbing onto the boy’s hand waiting hand, who helped him up from off the ground. 

The boy tilted his head to get a better look at Goro, examining him closely. “You’re nothing like him. I dunno, you’re more trustworthy, even if you did just try to kill me.”

“Yes, however, you’re still not supposed to be here. It’s hardly my fault-”

“And you’re way prettier.”

Goro, noticing that he hadn’t let go of the boys’ hand, immediately released it as he responded with a shocked, “ _What_?!” Goro was amazed yet again; the words had come out of the blue. Goro’s tone shifted as he quickly groaned, “Wait. That’s hardly a compliment.”

As if noticing his error, masked intruder nodded and said, “I guess comparing him to you is the most callous thing someone could do. Lemme think of something better. You’re prettier than, uh.. hmm.. Ok! Actually no.. Hold on, just give me a moment..”

The boy stopped to think and Goro rolled his eyes, “You’re _such_ a romantic.” 

“I know right! I think it’s in my blood,” he quipped back quickly, his tone teasing. 

Goro began to laugh again, putting his hand to his mouth to try and stifle it. The boy continued to tap his chin quizzically as he suddenly said, 

“I guess you’re just kind of special. And not only in terms of looks. I can’t make a cheesy simile to compare you and anythin' because you can’t be compared to anything. It wouldn’t do you any justice. But I do gotta admit, you’re breathtaki-”

“Alright, that’s enough out of you!” Goro said, using his hand to try and cover his slowly arising redness. Desperate to change the subject, the prince asked, “Now, what was that question you had for me?”

With a very mischievous smirk, the boy extended out his gloved hand. 

“May I have this dance?”

Not the way he wanted this to go, but Goro couldn’t help but notice how alluring and kind this masked boy was; it was truly something he had never witnessed before. By this point, the prince was fully convinced that somehow, this person was someone he wouldn’t mind getting to know better. 

Goro said, “Of course,” and took his hand. 

Neither of them guiding the other, Goro placed his hand onto the boy’s shoulder and he placed his onto Goro’s waist. 

Slow dancing to their own pace, the two danced, neither saying a thing; the atmosphere was peaceful and there wasn’t much to be said at the moment. 

Soon, the prince forgot about all his bottled up feelings of resentment, his problems, his goal of vengeance, and all he could think about was how lovely it felt to dance with the masked boy—how it didn’t feel like he was trying to use him or deceive him. It made the prince feel wanted and acknowledged by someone who cared. 

The moon glimmered down on them and on the flowers, illuminating the garden to make the roses themselves look like they were sparkling. It was as if they were in a snowglobe, just the two of them were inside it. 

The boy had even dipped him and stole Goro’s first kiss. 

His head was swirling. Goro was.. Drawn to him. More to him than anyone who was in the grand hall. 

After a long while of them dancing, Goro knew that everyone was probably wondering where he had gone off to. As Goro sighed, the boy looked at him, his grey eyes worried. 

“Something wrong? Did I step on your foot?”

“No, not yet anyways,” Goro let go of his hand and shoulder hesitantly, “But I’m going to have to cut this dance short.”

The boy let go of Goro’s waist, also a bit reluctant on doing so. 

“Ahh, I see, you had royal princely duties to do. I got in the way, didn’t I?” 

Goro shook his head in regret, “I-I need to head back to the castle and continue chatting with everyone inside. It _is_ a social event after all, and I was the highlight of it.”

“Oh, I see,” the masked boy kicked the ground with his hands in his coat pockets, “I guess this is goodbye?” 

“It doesn’t have to be the last time we meet...?”

“Akira.” 

“Akira,” Goro said, bowing down low to show his appreciation. “I’ll be sure to inform the guards on letting you in. They can’t deny my orders, so..” 

“I didn’t take you to be the scheming type prince!”

“I didn’t expect you to even know about this party,” Goro responded. 

“Why does that matter?” Akira reciprocated, crossing his arms. Goro gave him a skeptical look, crossing his own arms to imitate Akira. 

Akira grinned as he shrugged, “Meh, word gets out. Besides, I’ve always seen you come into town and give your speeches. That’s mostly why, heh, I grew to like you.” Akira blushed gently. 

“ _Ah,_ ” Goro blushed as he picked his sword from off the ground—where it had sat for the entirety of their dance—and sheathed it. Goro looked over at Akira. He looked back. 

Akira smiled as he walked over to Goro, brushing his fingertips across Goro’s jaw before waving a short goodbye and said merrily, “Well Goro.. I'll see ya.”

The brunette watched him as he slipped away from sight, leaving behind a memento; his black and white mask. 


End file.
